


message received

by lawltam



Series: pegoryu week 2018 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KINDA text fic, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2018, day 6: longing, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Akira can't shake off the odd feeling that he gets in his guts when he looks down at his hands and doesn't see stark red gloves contrasting against black coat sleeves.(pegoryu week 2018, day 6: longing)





	message received

**Ryuji:** Hey.

**Ryuji:** It’s been a while, right?

Yeah.

**Ryuji:** How have ya been?

~~Not too great.~~

~~Missing you.~~

Good. What about you?

**Ryuji:** Fine, I guess. Futaba’s doin’ a’ight in Shujin, better than we expected lol

Better than I did?

~~That’s good.~~

~~Do you guys hang out with her?~~

**Ryuji:** Pft, no doubt. You were almost expelled in the first few weeks! 

**Ryuji:** So, how’s it in your hometown?

~~Not the same without you.~~

Morgana likes it here.

~~Pretty much the same as when I left.~~

**Ryuji:** Oh yeah, how’s that cat doin’? 

**Ryuji:** Still asking for fatty tuna?

As always.

~~He would rather the smell of curry and coffee.~~

**Ryuji:** So, when ya lettin’ me visit?

~~Whenever. I miss you.~~

~~Don’t. I’ll come to Tokyo and see the others as well.~~

Whenever. I miss all of you guys.

**Ryuji:** Man, me too. 

**Ryuji:** Everyone here misses you too.

**Ryuji:** And the cat, obviously.

I’m sure they miss Mona more.

~~Isn’t it weird to look down and not see gloves on your hands?~~

~~I love you. Please come. I miss you so much that I almost can’t take it.~~

**Ryuji:** Nah, man!

**Ryuji:** ...

**Ryuji:** It’s weird, ain’t it?

**Ryuji:** Like, obviously we knew things would change when you left in March, but like…

~~I guess.~~

Yeah, this sucks a lot more than I thought it would.

~~I never got to say I loved you.~~

**Ryuji:** Right?!

**Ryuji:** It ain’t even been two months but I’m still goin’ to Leblanc, tryna go to the attic.

**Ryuji:** Get stopped by Boss at the bathroom though…

Classic Boss.

~~How’s Sojiro?~~

~~That I still love you.~~

**Ryuji:** And it’s kinda hard to get the whole gang together nowadays…

**Ryuji:** Makoto ‘n’ Haru are busy with college stuff.

**Ryuji:** Yusuke’s been gettin’ tons of art requests so he can pay off stuff.

**Ryuji:** It’s really just me, Ann ‘n’ Futaba that hang out together now…

**Ryuji:** Ah, but next year, Ann ‘n’ I are goin’ to college, aren’t we?

I wouldn’t worry about it. Not like you study anyway.

~~I would give anything to see you right now.~~

**Ryuji:** Hey, you free right now?

**Ryuji:** Let’s call?

Sure.

Akira picks up at the first ring. It’s been a ridiculously long time since he’s talked to Ryuji, which is unfair in it’s own thing, but the lack of _‘For real?!’_ is driving him insane, and at this point, Akira would do anything to hear Ryuji’s voice again.

_“Hey,”_ Comes on the other side, quiet like Ryuji was trying not to wake up someone. Probably his mom.

“Hi,” Akira breathes out, a smile already forming on his face. “How are you?”

_“Better, after talkin’ to you.”_ He hears some rustling for an instant or so, and when Ryuji talks again, his voice is a bit louder. _“You sound different.”_

“Oh, I’m picking up on the Inaba dialect again,” Akira chuckles quietly, because his parents are also sleeping in the room opposite his. His face reddens slightly, as if he were embarrassed that Ryuji noticed his accent. “Is it weird?”

_“Nah. Just not used to hearin’ you talk in a dialect.”_

“Yeah? Well, you better get used to it if you’re ever planning on visiting.” Akira says that part a bit more quietly, because it’s a topic that he doesn’t have to heart to talk about now. But of course, because it’s Ryuji and Akira, and all Ryuji and Akira things have to be talked about, the blond notices.

_“You serious ‘bout that? I can come visit?”_

Akira frowns. “But, Ryuji, there’s nothi-”

_“You can cut it with that B.S., alright? I already told ya, you bein’ there is gonna ‘nuff reason to visit.”_

Akira can’t help the smile. He imagines what it’s going to be like when this vulgar city boy (that he’s very much in love with) comes to visit. He imagines that Ryuji’s going to want to run around the small town, even though Akira can almost guarantee that it’s going to rain. It would rain, knowing them. They would probably end up at the shrine, the one with the old fox.

Spending an entire day in his town doesn’t seem like much fun, but if he imagines Ryuji at his side, with a big grin, then it doesn’t sound as bad anymore.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes im late... lets not talk about that...


End file.
